Familias
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Spoilers de la temporada 2. Pidge no puede dormir. La desaparición de Shiro la mantiene en velo. Su padre y hermano dependían de ella y ahora todo se estaba viniendo abajo. Sin embargo el paladín verde se esta olvidando otra vez que no es la única quien extraña a su familia.


**Posibles Spoilers del final de al temporada dos.**

 **Que tal! Este es mi primer fic en Voltron, y como no me fió de mi misma para realizar un fic largo, prefiero quedarme hacer historias de solo un capitulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

Shiro había desparecido.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

La mente de Pidge se hallaba inundada en interrogantes sin respuestas. Y así se iban a quedar hasta que descubrieran que rayos había hecho Zarkon. Allura no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo, y si ella no lo sabía… bueno, se puede decir que estaban en grandes problemas.

La hacker cambio la posición en la que se encontraba acostada. No era tonta. Sabía que por más vueltas que diera jamás podría conciliar el sueño. Todos en la nave probablemente estaban atravesando por lo mismo. Quizás la princesa era la excepción. Después de haber usado tales cantidades de magia debía estar exhausta.

Su mente volvió a Shiro. Aún podía escuchar la voz del líder. ¿Cómo lo pudieron perder? Voltron se hallaba en una situación crítica sin dudas… Y pensar que seis horas antes creían que todo terminaría de una vez por todas. Pidge se había estado preparando mental y emocionalmente para lo posibilidad de hallar a su familia después de todo ese tiempo. Pero ahora… ahora no quedaba nada. Ni siquiera Shiro, la única persona que poseía una conexión a su padre y hermano, seguía a su lado. Todos los avances que logrados en su búsqueda desde la aparición de Voltron ahora se habían reducido a cenizas. Era volver al punto de partida. Simplemente inaceptable.

Pidge se levantó de golpe, movilizada por la creciente frustración en su pecho. Quedándose unos segundos así, mirando a la oscuridad he intentado que no se acumulara agua en sus ojos, la chica comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad. Apenas habían ingresado al león negro, describiendo la ausencia de Shiro en su interior, tanto Allura como Pidge se dedicaron a la tarea de tratar de rastrear al líder de Voltron. Pidge sintió que hackeo a la mitad del universo, pero aun así no había rastros del muchacho. Por su parte, la princesa tampoco logró mucho. Sus poderes estaban débiles, y tan solo media hora después de empezada la búsqueda, cayó rendida al suelo haciendo que Coran se preocupara a mas no poder.

Después de una hora Hunk, Lance y Keith le dijeron que debía alejarse la pantalla antes de que se quedara ciega. Se notaba, por la actitud de sus tres amigos, que a ninguno le hacía gracia decirle eso. Todos estaban desesperados por hallar a su líder. Algunos, como Keith, lo mostraban más abiertamente. Pero eso no significaba que Lance y Hunk no estuvieran hundidos en un mar de angustia y desesperanza. Pidge entendía y compartía los sentimientos de los demás, paro también la irritaban. Shiro había sido la primera pista concisa sobre el paradero de Matt y su padre. Sin él, el milagro de reencontrarse con ellos se estaba volviendo algo cada vez más utópico.

Esta vez las emociones la hicieron levantarse por completo de la cama. No podía quedarse allí pretendiendo que se iba a dormir. Tenía que volver a la búsqueda. A lo mejor le había faltado investigar algún rincón del universo.

Con la computadora bajo el brazo y guiada por el temor de alejarse su familia a cada segundo que pasaba, Pidge ingresó a cubierta. Delante de ella se extendía la oscuridad más profunda que podía existir, interrumpida por esporádicas estrellas que emitían su brillo a lo lejos. Era un espectáculo deslumbrante y melancólico al mismo tiempo. Ese mismo espacio era el que su padre y hermano exploraban mientras su madre y ella aguardaban en la casa, impacientes por el regreso de los dos varones.

-¿Pidge?

Allí, sentado en el medio de la cubierta, se encontraba Lance. Llevaba puestas sus pijamas de color azul y el cabello revuelto. Debajo de cada ojo se podían notar a la perfección las ojeras de alguien que no puede dormir hace mucho.

La chica se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera notado la presencia de su amigo. Culpó a la preocupación creciente en ella que la hacía distraerse con facilidad.

-Lance...- Susurró Pidge aún un tanto sorprendida por la sorpresiva aparición.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta?

Pidge alzó una ceja y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

-¿Enserio?

-Lo sé. Fue una pregunta tonta. – Pidge llegó hasta su lado pero no se sentó. Solo se quedó allí, observando la vista. Lance la miró uno segundos con una sonrisa triste, hasta que finalmente la imitó y volteo su cabeza hacia el frente. –Supongo que todos están despiertos.

-Sí.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Lance volvió a romper el silencio.

-Planeas seguir con la búsqueda por lo que veo.

Pidge no apartó su mirada del universo. Simplemente apretó con más fuerza su computadora y asintió decidida.

-No sé si es buena idea. Estamos agotados, y no creo que seas la excepción. Sin ofender a tu gran cerebro.

Pidge no respondió. Apreciaba la preocupación, pero no era el momento. Despegando los ojos del espacio, la chica se dirigió a su silla en la cubierta. Una vez sentada comenzó a confirmar que su equipo esté listo para comenzar la investigación.

-Siempre supe que tengo un gran poder de convencimiento.- Acotó sarcásticamente Lance.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder.-Fue la respuesta automática de Pidge.- Shiro podría estar en peligro. Nos necesita ¿Y que hacemos nosotros? Quedarnos sentados.

-No puedes creer eso. Todos en esta nave queremos encontrarlo.-Respondió visiblemente impactado Lance.

Ella no respondió. Sabía que tenía razón pero sentía que si abría la boca solo podía haber dos opciones. Comenzar una discusión o llorar. Ninguna le agradaba. De modo que se concentró en su computadora.

Lance bufó lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo pudiera oír. Pidge deseó haber tenido los auriculares, sin embargo hacia días que nos los veía.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y su amigo seguía allí sentado. Había llegado un punto en donde comenzaba a distraerla de su trabajo. Jamás había visto a Lance tan callado. Era perturbaste. Justo cuando consideró que tal vez debía iniciar una conversación, Lance interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Lo encontraremos, ¿Verdad?

-Debemos hacerlo. No hay otra opción.- Ella lo miró pero Lance estaba distraído observando las galaxias.

Pidge tenía casi catorce y su amigo era aproximadamente tres años mayor, sin embargo era ella la que se estaba comportando como la adulta. O al menos eso creía Pidge al ver a Lance tan desamparado. Había algo en su interior que le irritaba cada vez que veía el semblante melancólico del chico. Él no había perdido a su familia.

-Deja de lamentarte. - Soltó al fin si poder retenerse.- Si no estás haciendo algo productivo vete a la cama. Mañana hay que levantarse tempano para seguir con la búsqueda.

-No tengo sueño, Pidge. – El tono de voz de Lance era monótono. Para nada propio de él.

\- Me distraes.

La hacker quería hacerle entender con pocas palabras que se largara de una vez, pero Lance no parecía querer obedecer.

-Lo lamento. Pero realmente quiero quedarme aquí.

- _¿Por qué?_ No sirve de nada mirar a la nada por horas. A diferencia de ti, de Hunk, o de Keith yo sí puedo hacer algo. Así que por favor vete a dormir y déjame en paz. Necesito tranquilidad si quiero hallar a mi famili… a Shiro.

-Pidge... Mi familia…

-¡Lo sé! –Desviando su atención de la computadora hacia el chico Pidge apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que la tomó desprevenida. Necesitaba calmarse.- Todos tienen una. _Lo sé. Creme._ No necesito que me den esa charla otra vez. Pero la diferencia es que la tuya está a salvo, mientras que la mía…

El rostro de su padre y hermano se le aparecieron de golpe. Tan vividos que la chica sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones. Pero la realidad volvió para despertarla. Soñar despierta no ayudaba. Ella estaba allí. En una nave de más de diez mil años, con gente que se preocupaba por ella. Con su segunda familia.

Fue entonces que se percató del efecto que sus palabras podrían haber tenido sobre su amigo.

-Lo siento Lance no quise…

-Está bien.-La interrumpió él.- Tienes razón. Mi familia se encuentra a millones de años luz, pero al menos está a salvo… supongo.

 _Millones de años luz._

Pidge podía sentir como la angustia empapaba la voz de Lance.

Ella no sabía cuándo su irritación se había ido, pero ya no estaba. Su cabeza volvía a relajarse.

-De todas formas. Lo siento.

Él le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el universo que los rodeaba. La chica se percató que casi no sabía nada de la familia de Lance, y le pareció sumamente injusto. Ellos sabían bastante sobre su padre y hermano.

-¿Tienes una familia grande, Lance?

La pregunta pareció desconcertar al chico, quien la miró confundido. Finalmente sonrió asintiendo.

-Tan grande que a veces puede resultar exasperante.- Se rió él alegremente.- No los cambiaría por nada.

-¿Exasperante dices? Me parece difícil de creer. Tú amas estar rodeado de gente.

" _Y ser el centro de atención"_ quiso agregar, pero Lance ya estaba hablando otra vez.

-¡Eso porque no conoces a mi primo Daris! Él y Marisa siempre se complotan contra mí. ¡Tendrías que haber estado en la última reunión familiar! Esos dos no paraban de hacerme tropezar cada vez que me levantaba de la mesa.

Pidge rió por lo bajo. Podía imaginarse la situación a la perfección. Lance era afortunado. Tanta gente que lo amaba… a ella le resultaría abrumador. Pero ¿A él? Se notaba lo feliz que era con su vida familiar.

-Mis cenas familiares no son para nada grandes.- Le contó Pidge cerrando la computadora frente a ella y dándole toda su atención a Lance. –Y hace algún tiempo que son extremadamente chicas.

Pidge sabía que no necesitaba entrar en detalles. El chico entendía que se refería. Desde la desaparición de Matt y su padre la mesa se había reducido a su madre y ella.

 _Su madre._

Sin poder evitarlo suspiró agotada de extrañar a tanta gente al mismo tiempo.

-Extraño mi hogar. Pero no solo mi casa o mi pueblo. Extraño mi hogar con mi familia completa.

Lance asintió, comprensivo.

-Mi hogar es mi familia y mi pueblo. Crecí junto al mar ¿Sabes? No hay muchos edificios por esa zona, de modo que tenía una vista privilegiada del cielo. Era asombroso. Mis hermanos y yo nos sentábamos allí por las noches. Nos quedábamos por mucho tiempo mirando las estrellas. Al final siempre era yo quien regresaba más tarde a la casa… Me pregunto si estarán viendo las estrellas en estos momentos. Espero que sí. Al menos así siento que no estoy tan solo.

-No estás solo Lance.

No lo estaba. Era irónico de Pidge decirlo, pero lo repetiría cuantas veces fueran necesarias para que a su amigo se le grabara en esa gran cabeza que tenía.

-Lo sé. Somos una familia. Pero eso no quita que ya tenga una.

-Entiendo.- La chica asintió. Concordaba con él un ciento por ciento.

-Cuando entré a Garrison no podía creer mi suerte.- Prosiguió Lance.- ¡Iría al espacio! Y claro, también haría que mi familia esté orgullosa… Supongo que las cosas nunca salen como uno se lo espera.

-Derrotar a Zarkon es esencial si queremos proteger a nuestras familias.

Shiro le había dicho eso hacía algún tiempo junto a Hunk, cuando la chica planeaba dejar al equipo eh ir en busca de su padre y hermano por su cuenta.

Lance asintió.

-Tenemos que hallar a Shiro, Pidge. Sin él quizá nunca volvamos a la tierra…. Y mi mamá ya debe estar preocupada.

-La mía igual.- Admito pensativa.- No es justo para ella tampoco. Primero mi padre y mi hermano, y ahora yo.

-Supongo que entonces deberemos esforzarnos un ciento diez por ciento para encontrarlo ¿Eh?

Lance parecía haber recuperado un poco de la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Ya lo creo!- Reafirmó la chica con un puño en el aire y una seguridad creciente dentro suyo.

Lance y ella rieron. Necesitaban ese momento. Se tenían merecido descansar sus cabezas un segundo antes de volver a retomar la búsqueda.

El muchacho se levantó con exagerado esfuerzo y una vez parado se estiró haciendo una variedad de ruidos molestos.

-Creo que tenías razón. Si no hago nada productivo mejor que me valla a la cama. ¿Te quedas, Pidge?

La chica suspiró. Podría sacrificar las horas de sueño para buscar en cada rincón del universo. _Otra vez._ Pero tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, si hacía eso terminaría por caer rendida en el momento más inoportuno ¿Qué tal si los seguidores de Zarkon atacaban otra vez? No podía permitir que el sueño la entorpeciera en la lucha.

-No.- Contestó por fin levantándose del asiento y llevando la computadora consigo. –Creo que al menos podría intentar dormir algo.

Lance le sonrió satisfecho.

-No creo que podamos.- Admitió un tanto divertido él.-Pero siempre se puede intentar.

Pidge llegó finalmente al lado del muchacho, y su amigo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de desordenarle el cabello con una mano. Pidge se ajustó los anteojos y empujó al chico levemente.

-De todas formas…- Prosiguió ella mientras las puertas de metal se abrían dejándolos pasar a los interminables corredores de la nave.-No creo que me hubiera podido concentrar correctamente sin mis auriculares. No los encuentro por ningún lado.

La chica pudo sentir como Lance se tensaba de repente a su lado.

-¿Tus auriculares? ¡Qué raro! Extremadamente raro.

- _Lance_ …- Pidge detuvo su andar y dejó que él se le adelantara unos pasos antes de que se parara también. -¿Has sido tú?

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? No me estarás acusando de ladrón ¿Cierto Pidge?- Preguntó él exageradamente indignado.

-¡Lance!

-¡Juro que te los iba a devolver! Pero ya sabes ¡La lucha del siglo, Shiro, Zarkon, nuestras vidas en peligro! ¡Son muchas cosas Pidge!

Ella bufó enfadada y siguió retando a su amigo mientras otra vez retomaban el paso.

En solo unas cuantas horas sería un nuevo día y todos, _juntos_ , podrían comenzar la búsqueda del líder de Voltron.


End file.
